The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of data reading, and more particularly, to data readers capable of rotating about two different axes for aiming and positioning the data reader in various configurations.
Data reading devices, such as barcode or optical code scanners, RFID readers, and the like, are widely used to read data in the form of optical codes, digital watermarks, or other encoded symbols printed on various objects. These systems may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as inventory control and point-of-sale transactions in retail stores. Perhaps one of the more well-known data readers are barcode scanners, which are typically used to read barcodes on items that may be sold in retail and grocery store settings. Barcode scanners are used to capture barcode patterns, symbols or other information imprinted on a surface of an item. The captured data is thereafter transmitted to a host processing device for decoding the data.
Another type of data reader does not use optical barcodes, but instead reads electronic tags using radio waves, such as a radio-frequency identification (RFID) reader. An RFID system typically employs at least two components, a “transponder” or “tag” which is attached to a physical item to be identified, and a “reader” which sends an electromagnetic signal to the transponder and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits an RF signal, which is received by the transponder, after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response, the transponder then sends its information via a modulated RF signal back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal, and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer or other device.
In some instances, the barcode scanners and RFID readers may be handheld, portable data readers. For example, some barcode scanners used in retail settings can be removed from a cradle, pointed at an item to scan the target data, and then returned to the cradle for future use. In other instances, the data readers may be mounted to a structure, such as a counter or a screen display, and the item bearing the barcode may be presented to the fixed data reader.
The present inventor has recognized some disadvantages with mounted data readers. For instance, mounted data readers are typically stationary units intended to be mounted at a particular orientation with a fixed field-of-view that cannot be altered. Thus, since the data reader's field-of-view is not adjustable, the data reader may have limited mounting options. The present inventor, therefore, has recognized a need for a mounted data reader capable of rotating about two different axes for aiming and positioning the data reader in various configurations. In addition, the present inventor has recognized a need for such a data reader that has cables (e.g., power/communication cables, data transmission wiring, etc.) housed within a pivotable enclosure, where the cables are arranged so as to not interfere with the adjustability of the data reader.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the drawings depict only certain preferred embodiments and are not to be considered as limiting in nature.